Spamano Drabbles
by AccioTintin
Summary: Sweet, cute, fluffy Spamano goodness. Probably a little OOC. Probably a typo in there I missed, too. T for Lovino's potty mouth. Read and review, my lovelies


**A/N: **I wrote this based on a _list of cute things to do with someone you like_ or something like that that I found online. The song at the end is 'Sure as Hell' by Tonight Alive.

I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes. I haven't posted anything in a while so this was quickly edited and stuff. Also I don't know why I made Lovi an editor. I guess I just wanted a reason to bring up Tintin, eh?

Read and review, and maybe suggest other cute things for Antonio and Lovino? C:

Eat ice-cream

Wear the others shirt/Coffee in bed

Stargaze

Play video games together

PILLOW FIGHT!

Watch a horror movie together

Have a sleepover in the lounge room

The Pocky Game

Watch the sunset/Have a picnic

10. Make out in the rain

* * *

"This isn't fair." Lovino growled, sitting down outside the ice-cream parlour with Antonio, who was holding an ice-cream, licking it every now and again.

"Why not? You get some quality time with me and I get an ice-cream, this is _great_!" Antonio said happily, taking a long lick up the side of the Bubblegum flavoured treat. Lovino rolled his eyes, "No time with you is '_quality_.' I want an ice-cream."

"Have some of mine." Antonio offered innocently, holding out his ice-cream towards Lovino, who eyed it off as if it was poisonous. Never the less, he leaned over and nipped a bit off of the top of the ice-cream, savouring the flavour.

"Is it nice?" Antonio asked kindly, and Lovino nodded.

* * *

When Lovino had woken up the next morning, he had suspected that Antonio had already gone to work. He also noticed that his nose was rather sniffily and he felt quite hot, despite the fact the cloud cover outside.

_Damn, I must be sick_… Lovino thought, shuffling into the hallway. He paused, staring into the open door of Antonio's bedroom. There, laid out on his bed, was a comfortable looking football shirt. Lovino crossed the hall and went into Antonio's room, to pick up the shirt. He hesitantly held it against his face and breathed in through his nose. It smelt of tomatoes and herbs; a very distinct Antonio sort of scent. Lovino hesitated, before taking off his own bed shirt and then pulling on Antonio's. He relished in how soft it felt against his skin, and then turned to look in the full length mirror on the outside of Antonio's closet. He was wearing a pair of short boxers, unseen under the long shirt. Lovino's legs were long and pale, and his face was paler than usual too. He could see his nose was slightly reddened, and he sighed. Lovino hated being sick. He headed downstairs, glad he had the house to himself so that he could mope around all day alone.

At least that's what he thought.

He walked into the kitchen to see Antonio sitting at the dining table, sipping instant coffee and reading a magazine. He looked up to spot a frozen Lovino.

"Morning, Lovi. Hey, is that my shirt?" He asked, squinting to get a better look. Lovino flushed red, "Uh, no- I mean- I thought you were at work, bastard!"

"Not today. Boss said nobody has to come in today. Didn't say why but who am I to question a day off work, right?" Antonio said, standing up, swallowing the last of the coffee and putting the cup in the sink. He then walked up to Lovino and cocked his head to the side, observing the smaller Italian's face. "You don't look so good, Lovi." He concluded, and Lovino shook his head before saying, "No shit. I'm sick."

"Aw. You ought to go back to bed… Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

"Not hungry." Lovino said plainly, looking away from the concerned green eyes of his housemate. Antonio deliberated before suggesting, "A coffee?" Lovino shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? It's comfy, I promise." The older boy offered kindly, and Lovino nodded. Antonio turned his around, back towards the stairs, "Head on up. I'll be there soon with a nice hot coffee."

Lovino padded up to Antonio's room and snuck under the covers. His bed was _very _comfortable and Lovino sank into the pillows and throw cushions, revelling in the smell of Antonio, all around him, engulfing him. Soon enough, Antonio entered the room with a coffee. "Hey Lovi. I brought your coffee. Am I welcome in the bed too, or…?"

Lovino hesitated, but drew back the sheets and patted a spot beside him. Antonio smiled brightly and sat the coffee on the bedside table beside Lovino, before wiggling into bed and drawing the sheets up to his chest. He watched as Lovino clasped the mug in two hands, giving the top of the brown liquid a blow to cool it down before sipping some.

* * *

Antonio was making himself a cup of instant coffee in the kitchen when he glanced out of the window and saw Lovino in the darkness, lying down. Antonio made a thoughtful noise, and abandoned his coffee to see if his friend was okay. When he reached Lovino, he cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"What do you want?" Lovino grumbled in question, and Antonio shrugged, sitting down beside the Italian boy. "Nothing, really. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lovino replied, answering Antonio's question with another question. Antonio didn't answer; he just looked skyward and sighed. Silence fell over the two as they gazed at the stars, like millions of shattered, shining glass pieces suspended in infinite space. Antonio's eyes were focused on the stars, but Lovino's eyes were focused on Antonio.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Antonio mumbled.

Lovino nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Lovi! Check this out! Alfred gave me some video games and let me borrow his Xbox! Wanna play a game with me?" Antonio asked cheerfully, skipping into the lounge of their shared home, a handful of games in one hand and a large box under his other arm. Lovino looked up nonchalantly from his spot on the couch and gave Antonio a simple, "No."

Antonio pouted, "Please?" It only took three seconds of Antonio's puppy dog face for Lovino to cave.

"Fine, I'll play the stupid games with you." He muttered, and Antonio cheered. By some feat he managed to set up the Xbox without breaking it, and then gazed at the few games Alfred had allowed him to borrow.

"Let's play… This one!" Antonio proclaimed, holding up a shooting game of some sort. He put it into the Xbox and the game started up. They went into a death match and Antonio took a good twenty minutes to figure out how to even move. In that time, Lovino had managed to find where Antonio was located, and waited patiently for him to start moving. Once Antonio took a few steps, Lovino shot him dead. Antonio made a whining sound, before re-spawning. This time, he figured out how to shoot, and was running around like mad as Lovino followed. It turned out that Antonio was a natural at the game, once he figured out how to aim.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME?!"

"I don't know!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Promise?"

"HEY, STOP SHOOTING ME!"

"Yay! Insta-Kill!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Found you! Bang!"

"I AM GOING STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR- HEY! DON'T FUCKING SHOOT ME!"

"Pew-pew-pew~!"

"PISS OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Aw, you're all red-"

"FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE THIS FUCKING GAME! FUCK!"

* * *

Lovino was sitting on his bed reading when Antonio walked in. Lovino went bright red, pulling off his reading glasses and tossing them away in embarrassment. Antonio laughed, "Are those glasses?"

"Piss off! You should knock first!" Lovino shouted, getting redder and redder by the second. Antonio crooned, "So cute~!" He said, nearly unable to control his fangirling. Lovino growled, "I swear I'm going to destroy you!" The fuming Italian threatened, clenching his fists. He hadn't noticed that Antonio had a hand behind his back yet…

"Hey, Lovi?" Antonio asked, smirking suddenly. Lovino squinted incredulously, "What?"

"CATCH!" The silly Spaniard shouted, throwing a pillow at the unsuspecting opponent. Lovino gave a yelp, then a snarl as he picked up a pillow and chased Antonio out of the room, into Antonio's, where the Spaniard grabbed one of his own pillows and swung at Lovino. Lovino flinched away, dodging the pillow successfully. He took his own swing at Antonio, who caught it right in the face. Antonio laughed as he hit Lovino over the back, and Lovino gave a small laugh as he smashed Antonio in the stomach, knocking the older lad onto the bed. Again and again, he pounded Antonio with the pillow, in the stomach, head and legs. Antonio was almost suffocating because of his laughter. Eventually Lovino stopped, also laughing rather hard. He collapsed beside Antonio and lightly slapped the back of his hand against Antonio's chest. Instead of removing his hand, he let it rest there on Antonio's warm, rising and falling chest. "Idiot." Lovino mumbled, and Antonio smiled brightly at Lovino.

* * *

Lovino clutched onto Antonio's arm as the blood squirted everywhere and a blood-curling shriek was heard.

Antonio gawked at the horror movie playing on the screen, before looked down at Lovino and noticing the firm grip on his arm.

"Are you frightened?" Antonio asked, but Lovino said nothing. He only buried his face into Antonio's arm. Antonio smiled, "Aw, Lovi, don't be scared. I'm here."

"Will you protect me?" Lovino asked, his lips against the soft fabric of Antonio's bright red and yellow striped sweater.

"Of course. It's what I've always done, isn't it?" Antonio replied, bringing his other hand over to rub Lovino's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Thank you…" Lovino mumbled, squeezing Antonio's arm. Antonio tentatively leaned down and kissed the top of Lovino's head. Lovino buried his face into Antonio's arm even more, so that Antonio couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Lovino opened the front door to the house, feeling slightly nervous to see Antonio. Last night, after the horror movie and the kiss on his head, Lovino had finally come to terms with his newly developed crush on Antonio.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted what was in front of the television; a large mattress, covered in blankets and pillows. In the middle of the mattress, watching something on the television, was Antonio. He wore his comfortable football shirt, and a pair of red and white checked cotton boxers. He looked very cute, even from behind. Lovino cleared his throat to make his presence known, as the Spaniard was entirely engulfed in the movie.

Antonio turned around, and grinned brightly at the sight of Lovino. "Hey, Lovi! Look, I put my bed in the living room!"

"I can see that. You've also made a giant mess, and I'm not helping you clean it up." Lovino said, setting down his bag.

"How was work?" Antonio asked, standing up and stretching a little. He bounced on the mattress, and Lovino crossed his arms. "Dull."

"No big adventures? You are a reporter, right?"

"No, I'm an _editor_."

"Oh. Well I was talking to Bella and she told me about a cartoon character named Tintin-"

"I don't want to hear about Bella." Lovino interrupted Antonio, who pouted. Lovino slipped off his jacket as he said, "You know how I feel about her- or at least, how I used to. I just…"

"I know." Antonio said softly, before sitting back down and saying, "Anyway, I was thinking we could both have a sleepover in the living room. Don't you think that'd be fun? I bought popcorn and crisps and soft drink, too. And lots of movies."

"Got any wine?" Lovino asked, pulling off his shoes before he walked over and sat by Antonio. Antonio nodded eagerly, and Lovino gave him a small smile. He could hardly believe how adorable the Spaniard was.

Antonio proceeded to insert a movie into the DVD player, and then he sat down next to Lovino on the mattress again. Lovino tried to ignore that Antonio was sitting _very _close to him- so close that their thighs touched. As they watched the movie, Antonio hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingers against the back of Lovino's hand. Lovino wasn't an idiot, he knew what Antonio wanted, and he was in a good mood. So he entwined his fingers with Antonio's and gave the Spaniard's hand a small squeeze.

It wasn't like it was a loving thing to do. They were close friends, and sometimes close friends held hands. That was all it was…

* * *

"Pocky?" Lovino sounded confused as he picked up a pink box with Japanese writing on it. He was sitting on a mattress in the living room of his house, with Antonio. That night, Antonio had suggested sleeping in the living room as a sort of 'sleepover.' They had watched two movies, and had also been holding hands as they did so. Lovino had consumed a few glasses of wine since, and Antonio was looking more and more adorable by the minute. It was killing Lovino to be in the same room as the Spaniard. Antonio snatched the box off of him. Antonio has also drunk a couple of glasses of wine, but he wasn't really feeling it unlike the tipsy Lovino.

"They're Japanese. I got them from Kiku yesterday, when I told him I had this sleepover idea. He says they're like cookies dipped in strawberry or something like that. Want to try?"

"Sure." Lovino said, watching Antonio's deft fingers tearing open the packaging. Lovino was about to reach for a Pocky when Antonio said, "Let's play a game."

"Hm? What game?"

"The Pocky Game. I'll tell you how to play; you put one end of the Pocky in your mouth, and I'll put the other end in mine. Then we eat it to the middle."

"Wait- do our mouths touch…?"

"Maybe." Antonio answered in a coy tone. Lovino screamed internally; _I MIGHT GET TO KISS ANTONIO HOLY CRAPOLA. _

Antonio's eyes were focused on Lovino's as he stuck the Pocky in between his lips. Lovino swallowed nervously, before he captured the other end in his mouth. The two then began to slowly nibble. They closed their eyes as their mouths neared. Lovino's heart skipped a beat when he felt Antonio's lips brush against his. Their lips met, and after a few seconds Lovino realised they had run out of Pocky and they were _really_ _kissing_. One of the Italians hands found its way into Antonio's soft brown hair. Antonio's head tilted slightly to the side as he deepened the kiss a little. When Antonio pulled away, he sounded breathless. Lovino could feel his cheeks were hot.

"I like that game." Lovino whispered, and Antonio laughed. "Me too."

* * *

"Damn it, Toni, I'm going to get devoured by all these mosquitoes." Lovino snapped, swatting at his leg. He was sitting on a grassy slope, beside Antonio. There was a basket between the two, full of tomatoes and various tomato based foods.

"_Lo siento._ I just want to see the sunset. Then we can go home." Antonio assured him, reaching for a tomato. The sun was close to setting, and the sky was turning an orange hue.

"There are rain clouds in the sky. We're going to get caught in a storm or something!" Lovino protested, and Antonio gave him a reprimanding look, silently telling the Italian to shut up. Lovino did as he was silently told and looked up to the sky. Every now and then the silence was broken by a slapping sound and a muttered curse as Lovino tried to eliminate any mosquitoes that came near him.

The sun began to set, and even the mosquitoes couldn't distract Lovino from the sight of the sky turning all sorts of pink and orange hues. Nor could it stop him from seeing Antonio grinning and soaking in all the colours, looking entirely at peace.

* * *

When the first few drops of rain began to fall, Lovino broke the silence with a loud curse. Antonio looked at him with wide eyes.

"I fucking told you it would rain!" Lovino cried out, and Antonio did nothing but grin. Lovino narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard. "What the fuck are you smiling about? Our car is a long ass walk away and now it's raining. As far as I can see this is no fucking smiling matter, Antonio."

Antonito said nothing. He pushed the basket out from in between them, and he scooted closer to Lovino.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Lovino asked in a small voice, as he knew exactly was Antonio was doing. He leaned in, and their lips met. They kissed for a long time, hands exploring one another, pressing body against body. It was only when Lovino leaned into Antonio so much that Antonio fell on his back in the grass that they stopped kissing.

"The grass is really wet." Antonio complained, and Lovino could suddenly feel the rain again, pelting down on them.

"For fucks sake… I've barely recovered from my last cold. If I get sick again, I'm going to punch you so hard in the face, Toni." Lovino threatened, although the use of Antonio's nickname gave away that he didn't really care. Lovino stood up and Antonio joined him, basket in his left hand. With his right, he took Lovino's hand and squeezed it tightly. They held hands as they jogged to the car. Inside, Antonio kissed Lovino again.

And Lovino felt so _alive_.

* * *

_The tears well up and I just can't help but smile_

_I think about the way this took me by surprise_

_To see how far we've come_

_My only wish_

_That we would see the sun at the end of all of this_

_And is it too proud to say that I like who we became_

_And I guess that growing up turned out to be okay_

_I've never felt more free_

_I've never been more true_

_Never thought I'd see today with you_

_I didn't picture this_

_I wasn't hoping high_

_Now I'm reaching for the things I left behind_

_'Cause we're standing on the edge_

_And it's nothing less than perfect_

_Now I'm finally content_

_And I sure as hell meant all of it_


End file.
